


Trampoline

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Beta John, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, So Is Alexander, bery innocent, its innocent, john is immature, ok that was really sus and terribly spelled but I swear, so he deals with him, thomas loves Alex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: John misjudges why Alexander is sore.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishyouweresober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishyouweresober/gifts).



> This was entertaining 
> 
> AND ELECTIONS ARE ANXIETY AS SHIT I TELL YOU

Alexander stretches and groans.

Thomas watches amused as the omega collapses into his lap.

“My legs are sore,” Alexander whines.

John looks at the omega with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

“Hey, you were begging to do it,” Thomas counters.

“That was before I knew I was going to be sore all over!” Alexander whines.

“You jumped me,” the alpha argues.

Suddenly, John gasps.

Alexander and Thomas throw the beta questioning looks.

“Did you two finally do the frickle frackle?” John whispers, looking around almost to make sure nobody heard.

“Frickle frackle?” Thomas questions, sounding confused.

John rolls his eyes. “Don’t play coy. You two finally fucked!”

Alexander gapes as Thomas chokes on air.

The two share a look before bursting into laughter.

“We- we’ve had sex before John,” Alexander wheezes, unable to catch his breath.

“My God, my stomach hurts,” Thomas laughs.

John looks at the two, appalled. “Then what happened?”

“Alexander begged me to go into a trampoline park for kids. He jumped on me when we were inside. We were there for, like, three hours and now Alexander’s legs down work,” Thomas explains once he can breathe again.

Alexander snickers. “He thought we hadn’t had sex before.”

John’s jaw had dropped through the floor at the explanation.

God, Alexander was lucky to have Thomas.

After all, John is pretty sure no one else could deal with the small omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
